After Story
by victor's fan stories
Summary: ok this takes places after they graduate from high school there's lemons pregnancy's and marriage and bunch of romance and stuff
1. Chapter 1

To-Luv-Ru Afterstory

chapter 1- Rude Awakening

It was a regular day or so one might think but not for rito. to  
day was going to be the day his whole life changed.

'ummm' said rito as he started awakining from his wondered why his body, mainly his chest felt heavy and instead of pondering over it he decided to open his eye's and check it out.

As he began to slowly open his eye's,he shifted his gased which was now on the cealing to his chest.

"Lala" is all he could say as he looked downed and saw what was disturbing his on top of him layed Lala his self claimed alien he looked downed he realized that she was completly naked and so was he.

He turned his face towards his alarm clock that was on his nightstand to the left of read '10:49 am'.then it dawned on him today was his last day as a highschooler and looking at his clock he had mist it.

He turned back to Lala and wondered how this had he could remember was going to school,and going trough his dayly class rutine, then he asked out Haruna and geting mood switch to depress.

"rejected shouda see that comming"he muttered as he tryed to remember the rest.I whent home after that.I whent to my dad's room which he hardley uses,looked for one of his sake botles found one then whent to my room.

"ok so i got drunk to forget geting rejected, but why is Lala here?"he asked him self as it in a miracle it hit him.

flashback--------

"Rito what's wrong and what are you drinking"said Lala as she walked in and sat down to a half drunk rito."Just trying to forget something"he answered taking another gulped of his sake."What happened rito? she asked."I got rejected and i feel like shit"he said as he gulped another sake cup down.

"Rito i know how you feal in a way"Lala said taking a cup for her self and poring some of the sake Rito was drinking thinking it was a soda or water."How would you know Lala, you can practily go up to a guy and ask him out and he will say yes"he said a bit irataited.

"Rito what good is that if the guy you love dosen't even look at you"she said as she gulped another cup of sake."Then that guy is an idiot for not looking at you, i mean come on you beautiful in everymeaning of the word and your nice,caring and most important loyal"Rito said.

Lala started gigeling, "what so funny Lala why you laughing?"Rito asked a tid annoyed."nothing much only that you called your self a idiot rito and how dense you are"Lala said.'what does she mean by that i only called the guy who did not look at Lala that way,.. wait im that guy o sht how can be such an idiot.

"Lala you mean you love me? truely love?" He asked with a bit of disbelief tone."yes Rito i do, i loved for a while now ever since you stood up for me on the day we met and i always will" Lala said she leaned over to his side and push her lips towards his until they met.

"Lala" is all he could say as he deapended the kiss. Lala then pulled away and looked him straight into his eye and said "Take me R-i-t-o" in a sudictve voice.

lemon scene be warned

Rito then fearcfully started kissing her down her neck till he reached her colar bone and started to suck it. As he did Lala just embraced him and started taking of his complied by helping taking his shirt of and stood up.

Lala was a bit suprised cause his body was well toned and muscular but not huge he was no longer that boy she met when she was 16 now he had matured and so had she and same time pick up each other's customes.

Lala reached to his pan't zipper and then unbotoned his pants then pulled them could see his member was exited and so was felt wet and lust for him te man she loves."Lala" he said giving her a questioned look towards her.

She answeared by pulling down his boxer's and wraped his member in her hands,and started stroking it."ah"is all she heard as he continued stroking he was obiously enjoying it so she decided to take it a stept futher.

She stroked it a bit more then opened her mouth and slowly placed it in her mouth and started mesaging and licking it with her tounge and then she began sucking it."ah Lala that feel's so good" she complied by sucking on it more and pumping it in and out of her mouth.

she felt he was close to cuming."ah Lala im coming" is she neaded to say as she started sucking on it harder and then it camed his seamen started pouring into her started sucking on the tip trying to get it all out.

she stood up with his cum still in her mouth and swallowed then noticed Rito was laying in his bed staring at her."Lala that was amazing"he said as he continued watching responded by walking over to him suductivly and started taking of her clothes one by one.

Once she was completly striped she walked to him layed her self on top of then leaned to his right ear and whisper with a lusty voice "i know and you tasted good now take me R-i-t-o".He comlpied by fliping her over and pulled his head down to her womehood.

He started by licking her clitoris and sucking on then began licking her folds and rubign her then spread her womehood wide and put his tounge and started triling it and sucking on it.

she clamped her legs around his head "Ah rito i think im about to cum" he response was even harder sucking and licking on her clitoris and felt like she on the lower abdomen was burning with lust and it just felt so good and then she came, she orgasem and it felt great.

Rito started sucking out her juices and swalloed them and once he was done he looked at her which was panting and her eye's seem lost in lust and plesure and said "Thank you also taste good" he said as he pulled him self up and started kissing his way up to her lips.

which turned into a deep pasionate kiss till he pulled away he then positioned him self in her entrance and looked at her waiting for a sign to continue. She gave him a nod and with that he pushed himself inside her pass her womehood and hymen she cried out in pain.

"aeh aeh"he was about to pull out when she wraped her legs around him and said "Don't dare pull out just give me a second"she said and so he waited for a minute till she noded to continue.

He began pushing him self in her looked at her and started kissing her and as he did he pumped himself in and out of felt like he was in a blissfull heaven."Lala you feel so warm and tigth" she answeared by saying "i can feal you inside me fuck me harder"she said with such lust.

And so he did he began going in and out of her faster and about 25 minutes he finaly felt him self coming to his end."Lala im cuming"he said aking for her to unwrape her legs so he could pull out but his responese was her tigthing her grip on him and her trusting her hips onto him.

"So am i Rito, fill me up,cum inside me"she said."But you could get pregnat"he said continuing to pump himself in and out of her pussy which was light pink by the way."I don't care if it's your baby i don't care"she said and with one final trust she pushed her self to her limit and came and with it so did Rito filling her cervix with his cum.

Not even bothering to pulle out she layed her self on top of him and said "I love you Rito" as she snugle herself into his chest for the night while still having his member inside her looked down at her and started to think maybe this was for the best Lala was a godess in beauty,she loves me and honestly so did he. "I love you to Lala"he said as he began drifting him self to sleep.

Lemon over also flashback over

Rito felt something steir on his chest he looked down on he awakening godess and said "I love you Lala". She looked at him and smiled she finaly had the one she loved tell her he loved her."I love you to Rito" she said she leaned over for a kiss.

Rito just felt such at peace when he was with Lala ,he felt welcomed,unjudge,and loved. 


	2. REALIZATION

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**REALIZATION**_

**,;'AT SCHOOL WITH HARUNA';,**

Their in classroom A-123, their homeroom class sat Haruna on the 3rd seat in the 4th row down out of 5 rows closes to the she sat her chin on her pal supported by her elbow staring outside through the to most people this might seamed if she was just board or something but in reality she was contemplating what happened the day before and what was going on  
today.

This being getting asked out by Rito to be his girlfriend in which she said no,not because she did not likehim,because in reality that could not be further from he really like him,his caring nature,and belief to make everybody he could happy.

Yet she say no to him, which she could tell hurt him by just looking into his eye's,even doe he tried to brush it off, she can still picture it...

**,;'FLASHBACK';,**

Haruna has just gotten back to her homeroom class to pickup her book-back and go home,but once she open the door she spotted Rito siting on a desk next to her's almost if waiting for her."HI" was he had said looking kinda nervous in her opinion.

She responded with a "Hello Rito" as she walk forward to her desk to pick up her book-bag."Hey Haruna i have something to ask you if you don't"she heard him graved her book-bag,then turn to face him placing her book-bag in-front of her below her waist with both her arms.

"Sure Rito" she said looking straight at him and noticing him tense up."Well you see i know we been friends for a while now, but umm i feel like being more then just you friend, i want to be your boyfriend and you my girlfriend" he said.

She just stood their asking her self if she should day yes and what's to come with the liked him also more then just then a friend,he was fun,caring, and got along with everybody, then a picture of Lala smiling appeared in her mind.

Yes Lala, someone she considered her friend even doe she was a knew she loved him.  
She defiantly did not want to lose her friendship with her but at the same she did not want to round her relationship with Rito.

She was indeed stuck, she really liked Rito maybe even loved but so did Lala and she was a princess and she was a also knew Rito had feelings for Lala even doe he did not really admit it he showed it with his body language and way he talk with her.

'I could always mend my relations ship with Rito but Lala i don't know she might leave since theirs no reason to be here anymore and she would be forced to marry another man she did not love.

She composed her self and thought a quick "sorry Rito" even doe she wanted to say yes sometimes someone must make a sacrifice and this was her chance to make it or not and she chose to take it.

"Rito i appreciate your feelings, but i see you more as a friend im sorry"she said as collected her self and began walking out only to be called out by Rito once again."Ok Haruna umm can we still be friends" he said sadness and sorrow in his tone of voice.

She turned to him forcing a smile,but inside felling sadness and sorrow her self for the decisions she made,but she knew it was for the best. "I would like that, bye" she said as she turned to him then turning back to be on her way home to her apartment.

**,;'FLASHBACK OVER ';,**

Now she was binging to think other wise and she felt a tad jealous that Rito and Lala both miss the today's school was so confused she liked him and wanted to say yes but the consequence and affects it would have on her friend kept coming back to her.

Suddenly she hears the bell stands up then pick up her book bag and starts walking out the room towards her next destination her apartment in which by now her sister Akiho should be, and maybe ask her for some advise.

**,;'TIME-SKIP SAIRENJII HOME ';,**

She slowly put her key in to the apartment in which she and her sister Akiho soon as she opened the door and walks in she noticed her sister sleeping on the slowly makes her way to her sister and shakes her awake.

Her sister slowly stirs and starts to wake up looking like a carbon-copy of her younger sister, but instead of short hair she had long flowing purple slowly opened her eye's and notices her younger sibling looking at her.

"Yes Haruna what do you want i was sleeping" she mumbled out in her sleepy state."Akiho can you give me some advise please i don't know what to do"she asked sighed knowing this was gonna take a while and that she wanted to fall back to sleep as soon as possible.

"Fine ask away,but make it fast" she Haruna told her what was going in,and all she could think in her mind as she finish her story was 'always giving,never being selfish even for her own happiness' she sighed and sat up straight.

"All i can tell you is that All is Fair in Love And War and Love is A War trust me , go to him and try to make things up and tell him how you really feel before it's to late"she said as she layed her self back in her sleeping position before she was woken up.

"Your right,im going to go tell him right now see you later on today sister" she said as she began to walk towards the door wiht a small smile formed on her face.'Just wait Rito I'll Show you i am worthy of you love' she said to her self as she steeped out of he apartment and began walking towards Rito's home. 


End file.
